Stands Between Fairies
by adyadita11
Summary: Self Insert in Fairy Tail! What happens when someone get transported in Fairy Tail? What if said person had a stand? Is he the only one? Come on this bizarre adventure and let us learn together! Bad summary.


E**_nglish isn't my first language, so there WILL be a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure._**

* * *

"What...?" Were the only words that left my mouth as I noticed where I was. It was a beautiful port town, but this wasn't one of the FEW things that caught my attention.

First. This isn't any port town, this is THE Hargeon Town from Fairy Tail!

Second. I was way taller than before, most likely 6'1 feet tall.

Third. This weren't my clothes nor my hair! Why is my hair so long? Wait... a second!

I grabbed a strand of my hair and held in front of my face. It was magenta with dark green spots and my clothes! My shirt appeared to be made of a complex mesh-wiring that reached my shoulders and torso but down my back and abdomen are linked circles that are tucked under my belt, which in the back end in two-three long coat tails. On my arms are elegantly designed floral sleeves leading down to a pair of wristbands. I also have a pair of studded pants and seemingly sock-less loafers.

There were no mistake. My body was... no it wasn't_ his_ body exactly, but quite similar. While my clothes, hair and maybe eyes, too, were that of Diavolo's, the age of the body was around 18~.

This raises so many questions. Why? Why am I in Fairy Tail? As Diavolo, of all people! Not that I am complaining, but still. I wonder... Do I have his **_King Crimson_**, too? Can people see it? Are more people like me here? How did I got here? I didn't got hit by a car or anything like that! I just went to slept and woke up here. What the hell?

"Well, might as well figure out if I am at the start of the series or not. I should be looking for "Salamander", if I remember right. But, first I'll have to test if I can use my stand and if people can see it.

"... Here goes nothing. _**King Crimson!**_" And a figure emerged from me. It worked! I looked around and it seemed that no one noticed it. Great! I looked a bit at his face and noticed how angry it looked. I guess that's just how he usually looks, huh. I quickly retreated my stand back into my body before starting to look around the town.

* * *

"Ah, here is it. The horde of women yelling "Salamander-Sama" at that... what was his name? Boros? Boris? Eh, who cares? This means that Natsu will arrive here shortly and so, the anime would start. Should I ask Natsu, if I could join his guild? Make my own? Hmm... Ah, fuck it. I'll join Fairy Tail and figure it along the way.

"Igneel!" Well, looks like he arrived. I watched as Natsu ignored Boris and got attacked by a horde of women. Geez, that looked more pathetic than on a screen. I thought about telling them about Boros' charm ring, but getting everyone's attention on me... it was like something back in my mind was telling me to just stay out of sight.

I saw Lucy thanking Natsu for saving her of the charm and wanting to reward him. Guess, this is my time to shine.

"Excuse me, are you Natsu Dragneel? Member of Fairy Tail?" I asked him as I approached them.

"Huh, you have heard of me?" Natsu asked curiously. Lucy's jaw dropped in shock at that.

"But of course! You are pretty popular." I said, trying to appeal to his ego to let me in Fairy Tail. "Could you help me to join in Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just let's go get some dinner first, since Lucy offered." He said with a grin on his face. Geez, that was easier that I excepted.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said. Damn. I completely forgot about him! This also seemed to wake up Lucy from her shock.

"Wait! Since I will be giving you a free dinner can I join Fairy Tail, too?" She asked quickly.  
"Fairy Tail is for everyone to join!" The pinkette cheerfully answered.

"Yosh! Let's go dinner now!" Said the dragon slayer as he dragged us toward the nearest restaurant.

"I want fish!" You can guess who said it.

* * *

"Oh, by the way. What's your magic?" Natsu asked us while he was eating. Disgusting.

"Oh, I am a Celestial Spirit Mage! Can't believe I am gonna join Fairy Tail!" She yelled loudly as she fantasized about how amazing it will be in the guild. Geez, she sure can scream.

"Never heard of it." Natsu said as Lucy looked a bit less happy now. Good way to go, Natsu!

"A magician never reveals their secrets, heh." I answered.

"Lame!" Natsu and Happy said together. "Come on! You can tell me!" Natsu said as he finally finished his food.

"No. I can't. Stop asking and let's go." I ordered him.

"No need to be so bossy." He said as he stopped insisting.

We left the shop and started walking toward Fairy Tail, thankfully no one was running after us.

"To Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled as he started to run. I shrugged and looked at Lucy. She nodded at me before we started running after them, Happy flying above us.

"To Fairy Tail!" Me and Lucy yelled as we ran after him.

.

.

.

"HAPPY CAN FLY?!" Lucy yelled in shock as she saw the flying exceed.

* * *

_**It ain't much but it's honest work. If I keep working on this then there will be added some stand users and twists along the way.**_


End file.
